After the Battle
by MCEProd22
Summary: What happens after the Wings of The Silver Gospel have been clipped and how did all 5 girls leave Ichikas home after thier dinner party. In an Avengers Shawarma style take I look at that possibility
1. The Aftermath

**I was inspired by the shawarma scene of _The Avengers_ to incorporate this type of dialogue into any and all situations. Here is the first. When _Infinite Stratos_ meets _Community_**

**I'm a newbie so don't be so hard on me. This takes places before the group returns to face Chifuyu at the end of episode 12 and after the group dinner in the first half of episode 13.**

* * *

Ichika stood over the shell of the silver Gospel just after delivering the fatal blow to its central core. Houki was nearby while the other four girls hovered above them.

_"Is it over?"_ Houki asks perplexed

_"Yeah, it's over_" He responded. He stood up allowed himself a few minutes and fell backward to the sand of the beach in complete exhaustion. The Byakushiki was treading the sand and water as it inprinted.

_"Oh No,_" Charlotte yelled out as she was the first to land followed by Laura, Rin and Cecelia while Houki knelt down by him. Everyone powered down simultaneously as they all gathered by the slumped over Ichika. Houki cradled his head in her lap the other girls didn't mind that for now. He then turned and looked plainly in her eyes

_"Hey Houki,"_

_"Yeah" _

_"Have you ever seen a TV show from the past called Community?"_

Houki looked confuses at the sentimental question _"No what is it."_

_"I found it in Chifuyu's personal Blu-Ray collection, I don't know what it is but I want to watch it." "You can come by my house on an off day in the summer to watch it if you want"_

The sheer sight of the boy she had grown to care for all over again asking her out on a pseudo date sent her nearly to tears

_"Houki am I going to have to snap you out of this again"_ Rin responded infuriated.

_"No its fine"_

Cecelia tuned to help Ichika to his feet easing him up along with Houki. _"I don't mean to be the bearer of odd news guys but, we got to get back."_

_"That is right_" Laura pointed out_ "Mentor is sure to know we went out without clearance. "_

_"Calm down guys If I know my sister shell ease up on us after seeing the good we did."_

_"But,_" Charlotte questioned _"Knowing Ms. Orimura she won't give us and honest answer."_

_"Easy Charl,"_ he bounced back _"let's just head back"_ Ichika started to walk all the few steps then slumped

_"Ichika let me…"_ all 5 started to say before 3 got the gist that they weren't needed and stepped back _"…help you walk."_ Houki and Charlotte finished as thy both got on either side of him.

_"Guys I'm faltered but I,"_

_"Shut up and start walking."_ Both yelled out and they all started the long walk back to whatever fate they incurred together


	2. The Sextet Grows Closer

**Chapter 2: The sextet grows closer**

The day during the summer in which Charlotte decided to pop by Ichika's home followed by the rest of the gang was one of the days Chifuyu wished she could personally remember. The surprises of seeing all her brothers female friends in their position of trying to court him just made it seem all the weirder.

**5 Hours Earlier**

The meal shared by them was the single best non school moment they all had. Now as Cecelia was tasked with cleaning up mainly due to wrecking a pot with her burnt stew the girls all lounged on the couch trying to avoid the inevitable. Deciding when it would be good to leave so Ichika wouldn't be alone with another girl. Charlotte flipped on the TV out of sheer boredom in the middle of it all. It was while Rin and Laura were getting into a discussion on combat capabilities that Houki got up to use the restroom. She went behind the kitchen and then noticed Ichika was loading clothes into a laundry basket. She knew it was time to make her move.

_"Need any help with those?"_she causally mentioned walking up behind him

_"No, thanks Houki_, I think you wouldn't like these." He turned revealing a basket mixed with boxer briefs and socks.

"I see what you mean now."

Houki stood by the dryer while Ichika loaded the washer and filled it with soap. Then she knew exactly what to bring up.

_  
__"Um, Ichika remember what you asked me on the beach."_

_"Oh that show, Community?"_

_"Yeah, I mean Chifuyu won't be back until late right? So do you want to watch it right now?"_

_"I mean sure if you're not sure if you have to leave immediately, we could watch it just give me a minute."_

She watched him walk off likely heading upstairs to grab it. Houki stood in awe just thinking about this moment but unbeknownst to her. Cecelia overheard it all and convinced the other girls to stick around thinking they were all going to watch it together.

A half hour later Ichika came down with the Blu-Ray in hand while Houki stood on the couch waiting patiently in her pjs. He stood on the steps in complete confusion.

_"Um Houki, you are aware Chifuyu said no sleepovers right."_

_"Yes Ichika, but I figure 3 hours is enough time to get a disc in and then I fly off before she gets home."_

_"Ok then"_

As he loaded the disc Houki grabbed the box and read up so she at least gets what the show is about.

"A disbarred lawyer gets his degree at a community college where he forms friendships with a study group full of weird offbeat characters."

_"That sounds an awful lot like the six of us doesn't it."_He mentioned now sitting down while the menu booted up.

_"I wouldn't call us that weird"_Cecelia said behind him wearing a long flowing blue nightgown. Ichika and Houki stood in shock.

_"Um Cecelia, did you finish all the dishes,"_Ichika mentioned still rubbing his head

_"Oh yes, and I heard you talking and figured you wanted to watch it with all of us so the others are grabbing their pjs and coming back."_

_"Then how did you and Houki manage to have your Pjs on you before coming here."_

_"You can never prepare for a bigger emergency then survival so we always have a change of clothes with our IS units in case we have to camp out."_

With that Cecelia joined Houki on the couch next to Ichika who grabbed the remote. But as they were all set to play they heard the powering down of 3 more IS Units outside. Ichika was groaning as he knew what was coming.

_"Hello I look fantastic n'est pas?_" Charlotte was the first in as she twirled in fully growth all clad in orange_"Ichika an opinion?"_

_"Charl, Where was this at school?"_

_"I bring this out only for special occasions"_

_"Occasions such as?_" Rin chimed in now standing at the door she followed Charlotte lead and twirled around the flowing red in a style similar to Houki's own Pjs the key difference being the yellow ties on the back and the belt.

_"Ok that is impressive Rin very impressive"_Ichika bluntly yelled out

_"What the hell was that?"_The others glaringly yelled at him and Ichika overstepped his bounds.

_"I believe that mine wife was just expressing his gratitude that she looked impressive."_Laura popped up from behind the kitchen with the skimpiest outfit of all. It was Black lace and a silk two piece. Barley concealing anything, Ichika knew that this hit too close to home as that one time when Houki lashed out on finding her sleeping next to him. Not wanting a repeat he stepped in and walked up to Laura.

_"I am not your wife and Laura can you please cover up?"_

_"I'm sorry this was the only thing I could think off on such short notice as I put away my outfit from earlier today."_

_"Houki, can you go upstairs in Chifuyu's room and grab the yukata hanging on the door?"_

_"Why, me?"_

_"I'm not good with clothing as you and Charl can attest can you please grab it, it's on the closet door hanging up. Up the stairs last door at the end of the hallway."_

_"Chifuyu better have a good sense of direction and decoration."_Was the only thing she thought as she walked up the stairs. The end of the hallway came into view and Houki noticed a door opened. Figuring she was there she opened it up but walked smack dab into the most unexpected place.

_"Crap I'm in Ichika's Room."_She gathered a look taking it all in then left._"Maybe I should, nah"_She let that lone thought slip away as she found what she was looking for grabbed it and went right back down. She tossed the yukata right to Laura and without saying a word she went right back to the couch.

As Laura went to change Ichika started up the disc and then they all sat back for the fun to ensue.


	3. Comparisons

**Chapter 3: Comparisons**

* * *

_"How am I the Shirley of our group.**"**_ Rin complained _"if I'm anything I'm Pierce"_

_"No that honor would be Cecelia's"_ Laura shot back. _"I mean Pierce may be old but he can be showboated at times and that certainly fits Cecelia's boat."_

Cecelia stood in silence as she watched quietly they were in the middle of the Valentines Day episode where Jeff dates Pierces ex-stepdaughter. That whole notion lead to one screaming thought form her. _"How can Jeff get away with making out his friends own ex stepdaughter, that's not right._

_"That Britta sure can take a beating"_ Houki thought as she was all set to lean against Ichika's arm but then she held off. Meanwhile Ichika was also comparing themselves to the characters on TV.

_"Ok so apparently if were doing comparisons then I'm Jeff, Houki is Britta, Charl is Annie, Cecelia does have that mix of Shirley's sweetness and Pierces intolerability and lets face Rin and Laura in IS Suits does remind me of Troy and Abed in the morning_. Then a problem came to his mind.

_"Hey guys,_" Ichika asked _"Are you sure you don't have to leave soon? I mean don't you guys have things to do."_ He turned and looked at the others except for Houki knowing already what she was doing after this.

_"No, were good."_ They all said and then silence. The next 2 hours was filled with laughter and smiles. But the strange thing was no matter how much they all despised the fact that they were after the same guy the clear fact is that they were comrades nothing could break them up or apart. They were on the paintball episode when the strange thing started happening.

_"Looks like Rin's the first one out._" Charlotte commented and they all turned and noticed Rin was slumped out on the sofa a little drool on the side.

_"Will one of you guys wake her up,"_ Houki yelled out but before she knew it Laura also fell asleep right next to Rin the two of them snuggling next to each other was really strange and cute sight.

The phone rang within 3 minutes of both of them passing out and Ichika went over to get the phone while Houki muted the TV.

_"Hey Chifuyu, Ok, back in 25 minutes ok ill see you in a bit bye."_ He hung up the phone and turned to the others. "_Ok you guys seriously need to leave right now she's on her way back."_

Charlotte and Houki looked at each other very confused and not knowing what to do but before they knew it they heard a loud bang. They all turned and now noticed Cecelia was now passed out right in front of the door as she looked like she was about to leave.

_"Oh crap this is not going well._" Then the worse thing imaginable happened the flash of lightning filled the outside and the room went black. The girls screamed and Ichika held on to both of them.

_"Easy guys its just thunder."_ Houki didn't mind Ichikas reassurance at that notion The three of them moved back to the couch while notcing that the power slowly trickled back on. The rain soon poured and they were now figuring a plan about escape. But the more they thought about getting out of the situation the more they just wanted to be by each others side and while the tv played out the paintball episode the 3 of them slowly passed out each holding on to each others hands.


	4. It Will Rain

**Chapter 4: It Will Rain**

**MY First attempt at incorporating a song into a story. 5 more mini chapters will follow but this concludes the main end of the story. Note ISA6 is reference to Greendale 7 so don't ask why.**

* * *

The Rain outside continued to pour as a taxi pulled up outside the Orimura house. First popped out a black umbrella followed by the rest of Chifuyu Orimura, Instructor at the IS Academy and direct teacher of 5 of the 6 members of the ISA 6.

_"Thanks for the great night Maya."_ She called back to her co-instructor and close friend Maya Yamada noticing her bust was poking out the window.

_"No problem Ms. Orimura, see you next week same time."_

All Chifuyu did was wink and the cab was off splashing a bit of water in the face. The gate was a bit stuck but she got it open no ease. Now her attention turned to the house and how much damage did her brother and the five of them cause.

_"I told them no sleepovers, and yet somehow I have a felling with this rain them walking off, or flying off would not be an option."_

She stood in the porch shaking down any last bit of water that was hanging off her jacket. The knobbed turned and she swung the door opened. The dread on her face was palpable as she stepped in; how many of them would still be there, Alcott, Ringin, Dunois, Bodewig, or even her good friend Tabane's sister Houki. As she pondered that notion she turned and bumped into a body slumped on the floor.

_"Alcott, what the?"_ First on the list passed out right by the door was Cecelia Alcott the British rep who notably defeated Ichika for the position of Class representative when Ichika arrived at ISA.

_"I swear Alcott; you cling to Ichika like a louse on a head."_ Chifuyu checked her for any signs of Alcohol in her system but noticed the long flowing Blue nightgown on her barley moving as she snuggled with the floor.

Rather than getting the urge to get her up for an explanation she simply removed her earrings and placed them on the end table. Her attention next turned to the living room and what hopefully wasn't a kitchen mess, she heard the TV blaring and figured out the issue.

_"He found my Blu-Ray collection didn't he. "_ The menu for Community looked like it had been playing on loop as she turned to grab the remote only to notice.

_"Ok as much as Alcott was weird this is weirder."_ The next bodies she discovered were the Chinese and German Reps, Huang Lingin and the person she directly tutored while stationed in Germany Laura Bodewig. They were cuddled up and light snoring could be heard coming from them both. The look on her face as she removed the ribbons from Rin's hair was one of sheer weirdness and awestruck. Then one more problem aroused as she moved to remove Laura's eye patch.

_"Not my Yukata really you had to give her that."_ She heard the drop of a bracelet on the couch as she was all set to remove it and then saw the shock as 3 more bodies were slumped on the couch.

_"You can't choose between them can you bro."_ The light snoring of her brother broke the mood of the hands being clasped on both counts. One by Houki and the other by Charlotte Dunois both roommates of her brother and both the closet thing to family beside him. She noticed the bracelet on the ground and recognized at as Houki's. The necklace on Charlotte came off next as she grabbed everything off the girls and placed them on the kitchen table.

_"I got to admit, those 5 sure know how to be persistent."_ She rubbed her head trying to think about what to do next. "_Shinonono's got her marching orders already but as for the other four that's going to be a bit tougher." "Thank goodness we got a ton of sleeping bags however."_

Before she went to the closet Chifuyu grabbed the nearest button on her phone knowing she'd need the right mood music. There was only one song that could set the mood appropriately.

_"Play It Will Rain by Bruno Mars"_

With the phone set on a charging station she went to the closet and started to grab pillows and blankets.

**IF YOU EVER LEAVE ME BABY**

The music began to play and if right on cue the rain outside began to pick up

**LEAVE SOME MORPHINE AT MY DOOR**

Counting out the pillows was a bit on the short side.

**CAUSE IT WOULD TAKE A WHOLE LOT OF MEDICATION**

The First ones went to Cecelia as she slid out the sheet and pillow.

**TO REALIZE WHAT WE USED TO HAVE WE DON'T HAVE IT ANYMORE**

Chifuyu rolled her on to the sheet and eased her head up centering it on the pillow. The blanket went on next as she tucked it right over the Blondes body,

**THERES NO RELIGION THAT CAN SAVE ME**

_"As for Rin?_" as she placed another sheet and pillow by the couch

**NO MATTER HOW LONG MY KNEES ARE ON THE FLOOR, OH**

The weight of Rin was not a problem for Chifuyu as she set the brunettes body away from Laura's grasp and eased her onto the pillow.

_"So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm Making." "Especially when it comes to you girls"_ But her attention now turned to her brother himself. The way Rin snuggled onto the pillow even with a sheet around her did amount to a smile.

**CAUSE THERE"LL BE NO SUNLIGHT LIFE I LOOSE YOU BABY**

_"No clear skies tonight Bruno, No clear skies,"_ That was on her mind as she went to grab 3 more pillows and blankets. Looking out on the balcony gave a bit of reflection as she looked on at the calming way the rain was falling.

**IF YOU WALK AWAY EVERDAY IT WILL RAIN, RAIN, RAIN, RAIN**

The vocalizations of Bruno Mars filled the room as she eased up the head of her Brother followed by the other girls. But almost as if magic happened the girls somehow began signing themselves.

_"I'll never be your sister's favorite._" Came out of Houki as if she wanted to directly admit her felling for Ichika to her. Chifuyu stood stunned at that very notion.

_"Your family can't even look me in the eye."_ Followed by Charlotte as she looked at her hands. That thought led Chifuyu to finish there next train of thought

_"There goes my little bro walking with those troublesome girls."_

Chifuyu eased their hands apart and the girls rolled onto either pillow. The three blankets fell onto them with ease and yet Ichika silently rolled right back to Houki.

_"Or Have you picked one but haven't realized it."_

**BUT LITTLE DARLING WATCH ME CHANGE THEIR MINDS**

While the noises of Bruno Mars continued to fill the room she decided to give her personal favorite Laura a surprise. Easing of Laura's eye patch she grabbed her off the couch and went upstairs carrying her the whole time.

**BROKEN PIECES TIL IM BLEEDING**

_"If that will make you mine"_

The last thing Chifuyu expected to hear coming out of a sleeping Laura's mouth was that lyric and all she did was chuckle slyly. The door to her room opened up as she set the sleeping girl very gingerly on the floor adjacent to her own bed. The pillow and blanket were placed on her next and Laura curled up embracing the floor.

**DON'T YOU SAY GOODBYE**

_"Thank you Mentor,"_ She barley whispered snuggling herself up to the pillow. Chifuyu smiled as she hummed out the rest of the song while changing in her closet.

The music finally stopped as she switched off the rest of the lights in the house. The lace of her pjs easily slipped into her bed and with Bodewig's snoring as better Background noises than a CD of rain, sleep overtook her in minutes. All the while her brother and his 5 comrade's barley made a sound.


	5. Escape 1: Charlotte

**Chapter 5: Escape: **

**The Story will now conclude with 6 Mini Chapters. Each unfolding as an ending as 2 of the characters apeared in the second half of episode 13. **

* * *

**1: Charlotte**

She suddenly awoke from what nearly looked like a beat of sweat. The quietness of the house all around her made it seemed very still almost ethereal. Then she turned to her right Ichika was seen holding on to Houki almost in a couples embrace. The tears were obvious.

_"He really has chosen her hasn't he?"_ The next look was a look of determination. "I'll get him back that easily." She quickly glanced at the clock it showed 3:45 in the morning.

The next stop for her was in the bathroom in then came the realization she had a noted pinned to her lapel. Charlotte grabbed it and looked dandily on it.

_"Crap Ms. Orimura's really mad. I better get out of here quickly."_ She quickly got dressed and came out into the living room to grab some water. Before she exited she looked and found her necklace while glaring around at the living room at the others. Laura was nowhere in sight, Cecelia, Houki, Rin and Ichika had notes pinned to them as well likely reprimanding the unauthorized party. She leaned over on the couch and pecked Ichika's head solemnly.

_"Until the school term starts again. Au Revoir._" With that she walked out nearly tripping over Cecelia's blanket and exited. The night was still there both damp and mild. With one touch of her necklace the Refale was activated and off she flew into the night.


	6. Escape 2: Rin

**Chapter 5:Escape Vol. 2**

* * *

**2. Rin**

The dream was intense it was mid combat against the gospel but the key difference was there was no Houki as she never slapped her she let her quit and leave. Now one by one the rest of them were picked off. Until there was just here heavily damaged and one attack away from disaster she gathered the rest of her energy for one final burst.

_"Come and get me."_

The yell was fast and fierce and the charge was near instantly but when she reached the gospel.

_"What the?"_

There she was awake on the chair at Ichika's living room. The nearby clock showed 4:17 A.M. and she noticed Charolette and Laura were not there. She looked couch ward and saw Ichika and Houki embraced holding each other close under the sheets. The anger on her face was palpable.

_"Why her, after all these years he chose her?"_

The tension was broken as soon as she felt the paper that looked pinned to her pjs.

_"Rin, what did you do this time."_She thought to herself and grabbed the note while reading. Her face grew more nervous by the second.

_"Laps around the school and kitchen detail, not bad." "At least it wasn't the time I busted the walls down while Chifuyu's class was going on."_

That occurrence was still on her mind as she went to the bathroom to change. Within 8 minutes she came back out and grabbed her belongings out of the pile that looked like it got removed while they were sleeping. The one thing out of the ordinary in the pile was a small photo.

_"No way we weren't"_

The photo that was next to Rin's ribbons was of her and Laura embraced in the same way that Houki and Ichika were on the couch. Rin's embarrassment was flushed over the face the funny caption didn't help things out either

_**RIN AND LAURA LOVEY-DOVEY!**_

_"That Laura I swear I'll…"_The next point came to flip the photo around. And there looked like a secondary note. She read it and was a bit surprised by its contents

**Lingin, be glad I'm keeping this as a keepsake and not forwarding this to your family and your fellow classmates. The next time you come over to our home unannounced you will be doing quadruple what your note listed assignment is.**

**All The Best**

**Chifuyu Orimura**

The note was off filtered but she did like it. _"Chifuyu has her way with words."_After one last look at Ichika she tied up her hair and walked out the door giving Cecelia a shoulder rub before exiting. Outside on the street she noticed the stillness of the air.

_"Well might as well get some donuts."_

One activation of Shenlong and off she flew into the night hungry happy and hopeful for what the new term would have in store.


	7. Escape 3: Cecelia

_**A/N So sorry this has taken too long, 2 computer malfunctions and a busy last few months, nearing the end here as there are 2 mini chapters left. Plus I wanted to know how much of the London 2012 opening ceremony to incorporate. Anywhoo, enjoy.**_

**3. Cecelia.**

* * *

The tension was everywhere. The stadium was full of spectators and truth be told. It was way too large especially for an event such as an Olympic opening ceremony. The young blonde girl was sitting high in the stands just out of view of Will and Kate but enough to where she could see it all. Then came the party, spectacle after spectacle of the tempest playing out. She even found a chuckle when Bean played Chariots of Fire. Then there was J.K. Rowling and her reading of Peter Pan, suddenly in the middle of the Voldemort-Marry Poppins duel, disaster.

_"No, not here."_

The crowd turned hostile as what was once a display now became 80,000 hostile IS units. Cecelia although small ran out and was all set to flee when she was cornered by the lone IS Unit outside. Scared for a minute she suddenly discovered her two familiar earrings on the ground next to her.

_"Bring it."_

She placed them on and charged full sprint, until she found herself on the floor. The touch was hard and stiff.

_"Wait, why am I on the floor?"_

The hardwood floor felt chilly to the soft gentle skin as she slowly managed to stagger to her feet. Although not familiar with courtesy she did manage to fold up the pillow and blanket and place them by the closet.

_"Where is Ichika, I got to have a word with him."_

She then turned to find the couch and two bodies on it. Ichika and Houki were embraced under the covers sleeping as Cecelia would often picture herself and Ichika.

_"That stupid twit, why her Ichika, why not me?"_

The tension was soon broken by the realization that she, like Houki came here in PJ's without a change of clothes. Flying back was not an option so she did the only thing knowable. She grabbed a phone and dialed for a cab. A few minutes after finding her stuff in the pile and leaving money for the pot she wrecked, she turned to face the door.

_"Well, my Dear Ichika, somehow you may have chosen her, but I'll see to it that I get my due."_

Cecelia walked over to the couple and forcibly budged Ichika's head out of the way so she could give him a passionate embrace. Luckily she pecked off more than her fare share of sleeping boys. The lips met and without getting so much as a wiggle of his right hands pointer finger by the Byaku Bracelet she embraced him fully.

_"Close but not close enough, next term I'm going to double my efforts."_

The sound of the cab honking its horns outside the Orimura complex broke the night as Cecelia waved them off. Her smile was the great notion comforting her as she exited the house; the cab driver looked wearily knowing that she came up in a nightgown.

_"Where to Miss…"_

_"Cecelia Alcott, British Class Representative at the IS Academy, and I'm curious do they sell hiking clothes nearby."_

The driver tipped his head up, _"Actually, I know a place that's perfect."_

_"Take me there and I'll pay you double if you'll come in with me as my assistant."_

_"Ok then."_ The cab hummed to life as it drove off; Cecelia just smiled wondering who else would get a chance with him besides her.


	8. Escape 4: Houki

_**A/N Well here we are at the Penultimate part of the story. Don't know why this is my most popular but I can guess. This does get a little bit dark here, The final part will be soon but here goes until then.**_

_**4. Houki. **_

* * *

Her own sister had to have all that success. That was the one factor she hated about being the sister of the greatest inventor humanity had ever seen. No that's what Houki took away from Tabane having all that praise from making the IS, and that is what cost her, the one true love she ever had.

The day she left him she still considers the worst day of her life.

Barley allowed to get 5 minutes with Ichika to say goodbye that was her true nightmare. The tension as she gave the reason why they would not be around the further train was bad enough.

_"Ichika I…"_

Before she could even get a word in edgewise they both fell, as sky passed around them Ichika spun in total synch while Houki gained momentum.

_"Ichika!"_

Then came the hospital and seeing him unconscious after the initial battle against the gospel. How helpless she felt seeing him there. Her despair got to her and readied herself to prepare to do the unthinkable.

_"Big Sis..I Thank you for the Aka..but I'm sure you don't want to do this._" She swung her hand and activated the blaster raising it headward. She gave one last look to her love.

_"Ichika… I'll be with you soon…"_

The light from the blaster began to grow as she was all set to blow her head off. Then…

_"Houki no!"_ Ichika dove for her then…

_"Ichika!_" The sheet flung off her as she swung forward off the couch. Houki nearly fell off but gained back her balance.

_"Wait, where am I?"_ She looked around at the couch and noticed Ichika on the couch with the pillow barley making a sound.

_"Wait, we were watching Community, and now what time is it,"_ Her head turned to note that she was the only one in the room. A bright clock showed the time at 4:27 A.M. Houki scratched her head trying to think of what to do. A note was pinned to her belt on her pjs. One thought came across while she skimmed the content.

_"Chifuyu, I know you and Tabane got alone like peas but why don't you like me and Ichika."_

The message was short and simple

**_"You know what to do, I'll have him possibly stop by. Tell your Aunt Yukiko I said Hi." _Chifuyu**

_"Ok then, lets go get changed._" Houki got up off the couch and grabbed her braclet off the end table. Within 15 minutes she came out and noticed her hair ribbon hanging on the coat rack.

_"I swear I left this in the laundry." _ She let that thought go and did her hair up with her favorite gift from Ichika that she kept close to her at all times. Before she exited the house she gave one last look at her most important person in her life.

_"Aunt Yukiko, Big Sis thank you for bringing him back into my life."_

She grabbed her phone and snapped two pictures one of them next to each other which she quickly set as her wallpaper the second she pre timed and embraced him. The door came open next and Houki stepped out heading for the gate.

_"I do hope Chifuyu's kidding about him stopping by."_

Getting a running start **Akatsubaki** came to life and off Houki flew into the night.

_"See you soon Ichika."_

The distance she put on the Orimura house got greater as greater as she headed for the Shinonono shrine ready for what will come next for her and everyone else.


	9. Escape 5: Ichika, Chifuyu and Laura

**A/N Now we come to the final part of the story. I got one done. If i messed up on the German on the Owl City Shooting star song let me know. We have a two part final chapter and its a great capper to my first story. Enjoy.**

_**5. Ichika, Chifuyu and Laura**_

* * *

The morning light broke into the house with all its vigor. Ichika himself was slumped on the couch drool over the edge. Somehow what he thought would be a headache turned out to be one of the best nights of his life. Mid dream he still was stuck in neutral though.

_"Ichika…"_

The noise broke through the fog in the middle of the woods where he was walking. The same woods he was in right after he fell into his coma.

_"Ichika…"_

The second voice also sounded like something he knew but couldn't place it.

_"Ichika…"_

So did the third,

_"Ichika wake up…"_

The fourth and the Fifth looked like they were almost next to him.

_"Ichika I…"_

The sixth and last voice was clearly Houki, he then found himself on the beach after the battle as they stood on those rocks and Houki placed his hand on her…

_"Houki I want you…"_

The two did what the other 5 prevented them from doing that night a full embrace. As they kissed the rocks near the edge began to give way and they started to fall downward.

_"Ichika..."_

He could see himself fall with his hand still on Houki's chest. The water looked imminent and they almost looked like certain demise then it wasn't bad he almost accepted it.

_"Houki I…"_

Before he could get the last words out he found himself on the hard floor of his own living room. The head and the arm smacked the ground hard.

_"Ouch…"_ Ichika's pain was less as the cushions did shield his fall but the Byaku bracelet did give his wrist a big throbbing. The noise disturbed some movement and within 30 seconds he heard noise coming from the stairs.

_"Ichika?"_

The body turned and shifted off the couch heap and looked up to see Chifuyu standing so elegantly looking a bit freaked out. Ichika chuckled slyly and removed the Byaku bracelet while checking his wrist for injury.

_"Hi Ms. Orimura did I wake you up..."_

_"Looks like that fall scrambled your brains; we're not at school Ichika you know that doesn't apply at home."_

_"Sorry sis, guess I forgot."_

Chifuyu unlike her hardened personality at the school was a little bit looser when it came to her and her brother's home life during the summer. She reached out and helped him get to his feet.

_"Ichika, did you forget that I mentioned no sleepovers before I left last night?"_

_"Chifuyu it wasn't my fault you know how bad I am when it comes to talking with the girls."_

_"Well in any case I am glad you guys did clean up the kitchen. Remind Ms. Alcott she owes us new a new pot."_

Ichika slyly chuckled as he began to straighten up the couch. Chifuyu went into the kitchen to whip up some breakfast. Then a similar noise came to the stairs as the yawn of a young German girl came that broke through the noise of the blender.

_"Ms. Orimura?"_ Laura yelled out as she reached the bottom step

_"We're in here Bodewig come join us."_ Chifuyu yelled out through the kitchen as Laura came around and sat at the table. She grabbed her eye patch and placed it on her golden eye adjusting accordingly. Ichika came back from putting the sheets and pillows away and sat next to Laura.

_"So how did mine wife sleep?"_

_"Laura seriously, in front of my sister?"_ Ichika asked while Chifuyu set out glasses and silverware.

_"Take it down a peg little bro, she was talking in her sleep about you guys and I have to say out of all 5 of you guys, you and Houki are my favorites."_ Chifuyu mentioned while she poured out banana smoothies for all 3 then went back to the toaster.

That made Ichika shiver in terror, meanwhile Chifuyu was grabbing bagels out of the fridge. _"Are bagels and boysenberry jam good for you guys?"_

_"Were both fine with that._" Laura mentioned while Ichika stood nervous as ever. 5 Minutes later Chifuyu came with the bagels and more banana smoothies as the 3 of them ate. Laura could not stop staring both directions while a nervous Ichika just wanted this to be over already. Chifuyu decided to finally break through the tension.

_"Ichika, when were done I'll take Laura back to the dorms I actually need you to do a favor for me."_

Ichika downed a jam filled slice of bagel questionably_ "Favor?"_

_"Yes, before I came back yesterday, Yukiko gave me a call; she needs one of our famous upside down cakes for the Shinonono shrine festival. I whipped one up when I got home late last night, can you deliver it to the shrine for me?"_

Ichika looked hesitantly at his plate._ "Sis, I don't think they'd want me to barge in while they're setting up…"_

_"Ichika it's either that or your note listed assignment."_

_"Assignment?"_

_"For the unauthorized sleepover last night"_

That simple fact made Ichika rush for the fridge and grab the cake immediately. _"Does Houki know I'm coming?"_

_"No, I figured based on what I saw last night you'd want to surprise her yourself."_

Ichika gave her a thank you nod then ran upstairs to shower and change. Laura took this opportunity to follow Chifuyu around as she did morning chores. Within 40 Minutes Ichika came down and grabbed the cake along with his Byaku bracelet.

_"Ok guys I'm off."_

_"Ichika wait…"_ Laura raced to meet him at the door _"Um... Thank you for the great party."_

_"No Problem Laura, Next time a little less oden. I'll see you back at school..."_

Before he even realized it she grabbed on and embraced him nearly allowing them to fall over. She gained her composure and let go, he shakingly stood back up

_"Until next time mine dear wife, auf wiedersehen."_

Not wanting to make her upset he simply smiled and started walking out. Even with the cake box weighing him down he still managed to get up to running speed and almost instantly the Byakushiki sprung to life. The cake box safely tucked in by the shoulder allowed Ichika to gain speed as he flew off into the bright blue morning sun.

_"I say things are looking up. Let's hope Houki feels the same way."_

That thought slipped his mind as he flew onwards to the mountains.

* * *

Meanwhile Laura came back inside to get changed. _"Now I'm wishing I did bring more clothes to change into."_

Chifuyu then came out into the living room. _"Laura did he leave?"_

"_Oh yes Ms. Orimura he flew off, told me to tell you he'll be back tomorrow."_

Chifuyu sighed _"Ok, do you want to get changed and freshen up before I take you back?"_

_"I didn't bring any other clothes except what I have on under your yukata. Did you want this back by the way?"_

_"I'll give you something to put on just hurry up."_

Laura went upstairs into the bathroom to shower and change while Chifuyu grabbed a spare outfit from her closet. 20 Minutes passed by when a hand stuck an outfit through the bathroom door.

Then both came down dressed all fancy as Chifuyu led Laura out and locked the house door. As both went to Chifuyu's car they were busy talking about all things going on between the ISA6 and the other matter in the school.

Later while on the road Laura posed a question to Chifuyu.

_"Ms. Orimura, do you regret ever having Ichika become a pilot?"_

Chifuyu smiled which was a rare thing for her._ "Not at all Bodewig, not at all."_ That caused her to laugh and Laura followed suit. She then switched on the radio to lighten the mood when Laura squealed.

_"Turn it up this is my favorite song."_

_"They had Owl City in Germany?"_

_"Are you kidding Ms. Orimura, shooting star is what I had as background music for my eye surgery. Of course I love this._" Next came the chorus as Laura belted out the German version of the song.

_**Wenn die Sonne untergeht und die Lichter brennen**_

_**Dann ist es Zeit für Sie zu glänzen**_

_**Heller als eine Sternschnuppe**_

_**So glänzen, egal wo Sie sind**_

_**Fill the darkest night**_

with a brilliant light

cause it's time for you to shine

Brighter than a shooting star

So shine no matter where you are... tonight.

Both Laura and Chifuyu sang out the song the rest of the way back to the academy.

If there was one thin from that night her brother's comrades stayed over that was positive. Chifuyu will always have the fun car ride with her former pupil as a lasting gift she'd carry with her.

_**The End.**_

* * *

**A/N Thanks to all who favorited and made my fanfiction debut so warmly recieved.**


End file.
